Little Lost Angel
by LabyrinthineMind
Summary: An X5 by the name of Elle boards a flight from Australia to New York, but that flight is destined for an uncharted, possibly deserted island. Will she and the other passengers Lost survive their time on the island? I suck at summaries... please read. :
1. Chapter 1

**Little Lost Angel**

**Here is a new story for you. It's been bouncing around in my head for quite some time and I just finally got around to typing it out. The ideas are still a little jumbled in there so this first chapter is a little off. Hopefully the quality will improve with time. Haha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Lost _or _Dark Angel_. **

**This is a Lost/Dark Angel crossover. The idea kind of attacked me so hopefully it works out. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I hugged my knees to my chest and leaned back against the airline pillow. I don't sleep, but the pillow added a little comfort to the long flight back to New York from Australia. I glanced at the man to my right. He took a long drink from a small bottle of hard liquor and I laughed under my breath. He looked at me and smirked, "It's been a hard week."

"You don't have to tell me that," I laughed again, uncomfortably.

He arched an eyebrow, "My father died."

"I'm sorry." I certainly wasn't going to tell him that it had been a hard week for me because I had been on the run from the Australian police for a crime I didn't commit or that even being on this plane was risking being found by Lydecker; the man that had created me and kept my siblings and me locked away, secretly training us as an ultimate government weapon for years, until we escaped. No that would probably make a poor first impression. He was still asking about my week when I zoned back into the conversation. I shrugged and said, "Nothing much."

He shook his head and looked out the window. A bit of turbulence sent me jittering to get my seatbelt on. I noticed my hands shaking but that was nothing that couldn't wait. Unfortunately, they made it very hard to work a seatbelt. The man reached over and clipped the seatbelt together for me.

"Thanks."

"My name's Jack. Uneasy flier?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. More turbulence shook the plane and I subconsciously reached out to him. He took my hand and that was the last thing I remember before I woke up with sand in my mouth. I coughed and looked at the wreckage around me. People were hurt and danger was everywhere. I knew I needed to get out. I saw Jack trying desperately to get a man from under a heavy piece of metal. I pushed myself up and ran towards them. Sand flew behind me as I stumbled through the wreckage. I grabbed the metal and lifted with all my might, which was a lot more than any other human. The metal flew into the distance and Jack stared at me.

"Get him out of here." I yelled over the whirling of the plane. I pushed my hair out of my face and spun around. I saw a woman lying on the ground breathing ragged, she was pregnant.

"Help me!" she screamed, spinning around. I looked around for someone who could help her while I got other people from the rubble. There were people in far worse shape. A rather large man ran up to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Get her away from the fumes." I told him pointing and moving away from them at the same time. There was smoke in the air and heat radiated from the world around us. Regardless, I continued to pull people from the rubble. Every person I got out I carried far enough away that they were safe. I thanked god for the chaos around me. Without it I would not have had the opportunity to help.

Without warning a disoriented man was pulled into the engine and it exploded. The sudden noise sent me flying forward of my own accord but I was very close to the explosion and it propelled me forward much farther. I knew I would be dead if I didn't get out of range but somehow I managed. Flipping head over heels through the air, I landed and skidded on my side against the ground. I pressed my hand to my side and winced. I stumbled over to where Jack was helping the pregnant girl. Everyone seemed to be in utter shock, unable to control their wandering senses. They had to survive but instead they panicked. Jack on the other hand was bleeding profusely from a wound under his shirt. He barely seemed to acknowledge it as he moved from person to person. I grabbed his shoulder, "You need help too. Come on. They'll be fine."

I led him off and grabbed a sewing kit. It was extraordinary how many people carried them with them on travel. I couldn't imagine why.

"Take off your shirt."

"Don't I get to know your name first?"

"Elle. Now take off your shirt."

He obliged, "My name's Jack."

The cut was a bit worse than I'd first thought.

"You still have that liquor on you?" I asked. He fished in his pocket and tossed it to me. I poured it on his wound and on my bloodied hands.

"You seem to know what you're doing." he commented.

I nodded, "I've stitched up myself a few times."

He turned and looked at me, questioningly, as I took out the thread and pin. "It's none of your business." I snapped.

"Sorry," he mumbled and turned away again.

I finished the job quickly and rinsed the wound once more with the alcohol. It mixed with his blood and ran down his back. I wiped it away with my sleeve.

"Thanks." he said, I nodded.

We headed back to the beach and saw the others making a signal fire. They seemed to have their senses about them again, carrying wood and working together towards a common goal. It amazed me how humans could find of sense of community in tragedy. We helped a while then I claimed I had to go to the bathroom. I stood up from the fire and began to walk towards the woods. I stumbled slightly with a tremor and leaned against a tree.

**TBC **

**Especially if there is another snow day tomorrow. Haha. :)**

**Please Rate and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or Lost**

**So I have hope for this story if I can get away from the plot line. When I started the idea that was how I wrote fanfictions so I need to change it up a bit. Hopefully, I can make it a bit better in quailty and storyline. Anway thanks to the one person who reviewed :) You know who you are. You rock. I know this isn't a popular section... actually I think this is the only lost/dark angel crossover here, but I'm not positive. Hah.**

**Chapter 2**

I grabbed my tryptophan pills from my pocket and downed some with shaking hands. I have a serotonin imbalance like all X5's, because our "creators" crossed a few freaking wires in our brains, without my pills -- tryptophan I have seizures. Hell, even with the meds, I still have seizures sometimes. I sank down to the ground shaking. This seizure wasn't that big, it lasted only a few moments. Jack had said that they would come rescue us soon but if they did come... Lydecker...

The seizure slowed to a stop and I looked at the bottle. It was empty. I knew in the morning I would have to search through luggage _and_ bodies until I find the other two bottles of tryptophan I had stashed in my bag. I stumbled back to camp and sat beside Jack.

"There's something I didn't ask you before." he asked quietly, so those around us would not hear.

"What's that?"

"How, the Hell, did you manage to fling that hunk of metal twenty feet into the distance?"

"I had a rush of adrenaline. It happens all the time in situations like ours."

"You're pretty defensive. I didn't mean anything by it," he held up his hands in defence.

"Tomorrow we'll need to clean up... the bodies... and collect things we need to survive." I said quietly.

"Do you think we'll be here that long?" he asked.

I stared into the flickering red flames, "I don't know... but if we are... Well we're going to have to survive." I explained. I'm going to have to survive. I tended to the fire as the others slept. In the morning we began to clean and bring together the bodies in the fuselage. I found bag after bag and brought them together in a pile.

A man, named Sayid, set to work on a radio and Jack asked me to help him look for medicine. We found Sawyer instead, fishing through the dead and stealing their things. I growled under my breath and he looked up with an easy smile that made me feel sick to my stomach. I saw he had set up a kind of camp, where he was hording things.

"This isn't your stuff, you know." I said.

"Is now." he smiled up at me again.

I left and continued to help the others. Over the next few days there were run-ins with polar bears and receivers and a message that had been playing for 16 years. It was all very confusing and I helped as best I could. But I was a transgenic. I was made to fight. The man I had helped save from the crushing metal of the plane was suffering despite Jack's best efforts. He was going to die and it was going to be slow and painful. I lifted his gun off of Sawyer, who was surprisingly easy to steal from. Especially, considering that all he had done so far was steal. I walked into the tent. Jack was asleep, but I shook the man's shoulder and he stirred awake. His eyes were bloodshot and I could see how tired he was of fighting.

"You know you're going to die." I whispered.

He nodded painfully; I could tell there was much effort behind that simple movement.

"Then it's your decision," I placed the gun in his hand. "Know. I don't support this kind of thing normally but... well we aren't in a normal situation are we."

He smiled weakly at me and I sat down beside Jack.

"The girl... Kate. She's dangerous..." he coughed, there was blood.

I frowned and woke Jack.

"Where'd you get the gun?" he asked, not noticing I was even there. The man looked at me and Jack jumped, finally noticing I was there.

He was breathing heavily, "Where did you get that?"

"It's his."

He looked surprised.

I shook my head and got up, "I'll leave you to it."

An hour later Jack came out and an hour after that I heard the gun go off. I knew that any normal human would feel guilty for providing that gun, but I did what no one else could and that was what needed to be done.

I walked down and sat on the beach watching the waves. The water was so blue, so beautiful. I had never seen water like this before. A bald man sat down beside me.

He was silent for a few minutes then he said, "My name's John. It's a nice view."

I nodded, without looking at him.

"Do you always act so calm when there's a tragedy?" he asked.

"It's the way I was raised." I mumbled.

"And I was raised to make boxes." he laughed. I didn't really get the joke.

That night I woke to a dog barking. I don't like dogs. I don't know why, it must be my cat DNA.

**TBC**

**Please review. :D I have some Alec shaped cookies but your review would have to be really good for me to even consider sharing those. :P Jensen Ackles is a-to-the-mazing. :D**


End file.
